Greed, Love & Lies
by WickedGamer
Summary: Serena is a beautiful girl with great wants. Two men will come into her life. Will her greed take over her heart. Or will true love make her view on life change.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well this is my second story. This is not really a chapter but more of an introduction to the story. Showing how they met but it gives you some background on how the main characters are. So you're not surprised by their actions later on in the story. Well on with the story, enjoy and Review, review, review!**

Prologue

Serenity had two daughters, Serena and Mina. They were a poor family in a small town called Hollows Creek. Serena was the eldest child. She had long curly silver blonde hair. A beauty in her town; milky white complexion but very rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes that where unusual in this town. Plump pink lips gave her face a hint of perfection and her body was already developed to a sensual form. Mina was her younger sister. Her hair was long and golden blonde. She was still no all developed as Serena was but she looked promising. They were amongst the most desirable girls in their academy. Serena being the girl she was always used it to her advantage but Mina always called it 'unwanted' attention. These two girls where very similar in beauty but not in personality. Mina was quiet and timid. She was happy just the way she was and only expected to marry after high school to a farmer boy or a clerk. As long as she had a happy family she would be happy. Serena was her complete opposite. She was not happy with what she had, she always wanted more. She wanted furs and jewels. A man to treat her like a princess and not a child producing investment. Serena knew she was going places and that she would never be left living her days in a place like this and she sure wasn't shy about using her beauty to get her what she wanted.

"Serena are you excited about starting school tomorrow?" Mina asked Serena from her bed. It was about eleven at night and they were already tucked in their beds. "I sure am I can't wait to see what this New Year will bring us." Serena said to her while she closed her eyes to dream about her future riches.

The next morning they awoke early and got dressed in a hurry. For this Academy they had to wear uniforms that consisted of a white, long sleeve button up and a blue and white plaid skirt. Mina always wore her uniform the correct way with the skirt reaching her knees and the buttons on her shirt all buttoned up. Serena on the other hand folded her skirt at the waist so that it was about mid-thigh high. Her shirt was always open enough to reveal some cleavage and she always wore black heels to match her outfit and give her some height.

As every other year Mina would take the bus to school on time but Serena always preferred to walk which always made her late and the first day of school was no exception. Mina walked into her homeroom which was also where she would be talking her first two periods of school. This year she was excited because grouchy old Mr. Jenkins had retired and a new teacher would take over his spot. When she was walking down the halls she had seen a couple of her friends from the previous year.

"Mina, over here!" A blue haired girl called from the entrance to the school. Mina spotted her and quickly went to her side. "Amy!" Mina jumped the timid looking girl when she approached her. "Mina, get off I can't breathe!" Amy wrapped her hands around Mina's death grip and tugged with all her strength until Mina realized what she was doing and let go of her.

"Where's Serena? Does she already want to get in trouble with the new principal and teacher?" Amy asked mina. "You know my sister; she likes to make an entrance." They both laugh simultaneously and walk into school.

As they got into class they were lucky enough to be put in class with the rest of their friends. "Now the whole gang will be together again like in Preschool." She said with a giggle as she entered the classroom and sat beside the girls in the front of the room.

At that same time Serena was arriving to the front of the school. The bell had already rang so she knew that she was already late, as usual. She walked into school not bothering to go into class because she knew she was going to get sent to the principal's office so she figured she would save him the trouble. As she arrived at the office she let herself in and sat in the chair in front of his desk. "Well, Mr. Newbury I'm late once again so how many hours of detention do I have to do?" She sat back on the chair and crossed her legs. She knew that her principle had a crush on her but he was old real old. So he just treated her very sweetly. On the other side of the desk the big black leather office chair turned around revealing a handsome, young, and blonde god. He had a smirk on his face and a look in his baby blue eyes that looked as if they saw right through Serena's clothes. "Um, you're not Mr. Newbury. Am I in the wrong office?" She said a bit stunned. "Actually miss no you are in the correct office. I am Mr. Newbury's replacement, Mr. Smith, Andrew for short. Nice to meet you Miss?"

'Is this my new principal? My god he is gorgeous. I mean wow.' "Are you going to give me your name?" He asked with his smirk growing into a grin. "Serena, Serena Moon nice to meet you Andrew." "Well Serena what were you saying about being late?" Serena gave him a seductive smile and put her elbows on the desk so that her cleavage was more pronounced and in his direct sight. "That I am sorry for coming late today and it will never happen again."

At the moment she did that Andrew's stomach began to twist and his pants were becoming too uncomfortable on him suddenly. 'She is a pretty little thing; I wouldn't mind having her around this office more often. Besides she looks about 18, hey she might be legal.' He chuckled at that thought and spoke up. "Well Serena your punishment will be to clean up my office after school, understand?" He purred out. "Yes, Andrew I'll be here I promise." He stood up from his desk to escort her to her classroom, marveling at her long legs and thin waist and of course he couldn't miss that nice view of her breasts that she had offered up to him.

"Mr. Shield good morning. I bring you one of your students." Andrew said.

Darien was his name, the new teacher for homeroom and two other periods. He was a serious man but he looked very young. He was also very handsome. Dark ebony hair came down to mid-forehead and ocean blue eyes dazzled his face. His skin was so tanned, so god-like. Darien Shields was the best looking teacher this academy had to offer.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is my second story and before anyone asks yes this is a Serena x Darien fanfic. But for my story to work she has to do some things. So enjoy and review. The more reviews I get the faster I will post.**

"Oh my god Mina, our new teacher is so dreamy." Serena sighed as she lay on her bed. "I know. You think he's married?" Mina asked while she wrote down some notes for school on her notepad. "I don't know but we can find out!" She said to Mina. "Oh, Serena you never change." Mina closed her notepad and went into her closet to look for a change of clothes while Serena sat down on her bed and gazed out the window, deep in thought. "Hey, Mina did you meet the new principal?" "No, I can't say I have. Why?" "Well as always your dear sister came to school late and I got to meet him." Mina quickly turned around to look at her sister. "And?" she blurted out. "Well after getting acquainted with him he punished my tardiness by making me clean his office." Serena turned around to look at Mina and continued. "I think he likes me, Mina and if I'm right I might be able to get out of this hell hole once and for all." She said too happy. "Serena!" Mina squealed. "Don't say that, sister."

"Mina, listen to me sweetie, he looks very wealthy and I think he is also the president of the board of directors of the academy. You know that I am worth more than all this, I have dreams Mina and if seducing him and marrying him will get me out of being poor, so be it!"

"Serena, please reconsider you're still young. You can get a good education on your own and meet Mr. Right later on in life, at least think about it sister." Mina told Serena before walking out of the bedroom to go take a shower.

Little did Mina know how determined Serena was about her decision? She hated being poor, it wasn't fair to her. She wanted to wear Prada, Versace, Pearls and Diamonds. Not rags from the corner store. Serena knew that if she was to get out of here she needed him. She needed Andrew.

As the days went by Serena worked after school with Andrew almost every day. At first he was distant and keeping his guard up, after all she was a student and he the principal; but as the days kept passing by and days turned into weeks they became closer and she started breaking through his walls. On one particular day Serena got her break.

"Andrew, the Secretary left these papers here for you. She said that she needed all of them signed by tomorrow morning and on her desk if you don't mind." Serena walked over to Andrew who sat in an empty classroom with nothing but a few chairs and a large rectangular table.

" Serena please put those down on that pile over there and make sure you set back the electric door system so that we don't stay in here trapped." He told Serena as he pointed to the pile on the table where he wanted her to drop off the next pile. "And Serena before you do that please make sure that the teacher's lounge is completely restocked for tomorrow's meeting."

"Yes sir" she told him and walked out of the office.

After finishing up for the day she went into the teacher's lounge to make sure everything was okay before she left for the day.

"Soda? Checked. Coffee?. Checked. I think that's all of it" She continued to check down her list when she heard Andrew behind her.

"Hey Serena I'm done for the day are you done yet?" Andrew asked as he walked into the Lounge.

"Yeah, I'm just making sure that everything is in order. Can you check if everything is to your liking?" She handed Andrew the clip board, he took it and started to review it when they heard a loud sound. Slowly Serena turned around and saw something that came to her like a perfect fit to her plans. They were locked in in the lounge together and alone.

"Oh, my god Andrew I completely forgot!" she said with fake exasperation.

"It's ok Serena, don't worry." He tried to sooth her.

'Everything is going as planned. By tomorrow he'll be all mine and he won't be able to resist me anymore. Time to work my magic.' She thought to herself evilly. She turned around to face him and thanked god she had dressed so provokingly today. Calmly she walked over towards him and put a hand on his muscular chest.

"So what are we going to do now, Andrew?" She said sweetly while batting her eyelashes at him.

'Oh, Serena you are so beautiful, your smell is intoxicating me.' Andrew couldn't think, having her so close was making him hard. He had tried to avoid being this close to her but what was he going to do now. They were trapped in here all night. 'What does she want from me? Does she want what I want?' There was only one way to find out and Andrew knew this was a good opportunity to try it. He suddenly wrapped one arm around her waist and another entangled in her hair. His lips crushed into hers with passion and lust. His tongue forced its way in her mouth and found hers. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"OH, Andrew" she moaned into his mouth as one of his hands slid down to her rear. He sat her down on a table and continued to ravish her. Her hands found their way to the buttons of his shirt and ripped it open. She liked the feel of his muscles under her fingers.

"Serena are you sure about this?" He said in between breaths. She only nodded in reply as her head drifted down his chest and her hands started to unbuckle his pants. He slammed her back into the table and pulled off her uniform skirt completely off, throwing it to the other side of the room. Every moment that passed his member was becoming harder and his gropes on her were becoming rougher. With one hand he held her breast while his index finger and his thumb rubbed her nipple through her bra. Before long she was completely naked laying there on the table waiting for him. Her moans were becoming more intense each time his hard rubbed on her nub and dipped lightly into her entrance.

"Andrew please stop teasing me. I want you now!" She said in between moans. Her nails digging into his back while one of his hands held her in place by her hip to avoid her from bucking wildly.

"Serena relax, I have wanted you since I met you and trust me you will enjoy this." He whispered huskily into her ear.

Then it happened he entered her with such force. She bucked wildly into him meeting his movements. The pleasure was erupting from every corner of his body. Serena was so warm and juicy inside and he loved it. As quickly as it started, it finished and they both lay breathing heavily on top of each other.

"Serena? What just happened?" Andrew said as he played with a strand of her hair.

"I don't know but I liked it." Serena said as she tried to get off his lap. But his hands suddenly wrapped around her waist. "Please stay right here. I don't know when I'll have you like this again and I want took take in the image of your naked body in completely." He whispered into her ear.

'This is just how I wanted to see you, wrapped around my finger.' Serena thought as she kissed him.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Serena's thinking is in italics and Darien's is in bold.

It only had been two weeks since that night with Andrew and she already had him eating out of her hand. She knew that whatever she asked of him she got and that's how Serena wanted it. Everything was going perfectly. The only thing that was going wrong was that stupid homeroom teacher. He was making Serena's life impossible.

FLASH BACK

"Ms. Moon can you stop passing notes in my classroom?" Darien walked up to Serena who was seated in the back row and leaned over the front part of her desk. "Mr. Shields, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again." Serena felt uncomfortable being so close to him. She could feel his warm, sweet breath on her face.* _Wait, what? His sweet breath? I'm going crazy_.* lightly blushing she bowed her head so that he couldn't see her increasingly pink cheeks. "Ms. Moon I feel like you are not being sincere with me." His ocean blue eyes looked down at her. "So I consider it best that from now on you sit in the front row were I can watch you." That sparked something in Serena that she couldn't name but she knew it was there deep inside the pit in her stomach.* _what's wrong with me? Serena, girl wake up.*_ Rage, anger, and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Excuse you Mr. Shields, but last time I checked I didn't need anyone watching me. Especially you!" She huffed and puffed anger evident in her eyes. By this time she was standing up glaring eye to eye with Darien. The whole class had become silent and every one was watching the sparks fly between the two. "Ms. Moon! Step outside immediately so we can continue this conversation and the rest of you write me a paper on why you shouldn't stop your work to listen in on others conversation. Now!" The students immediately turned to their work and Serena walked out into the hallway.

"Ms. Moon I do not appreciate when a student interrupts my class." He said coldly to her once out in the hallway. "Listen teacher, I completely understand and I want to apologize and it will never happen again." Darien looked into her eyes and was mesmerized by the magnificent color blue she had**.* Keep your pants on, Dare.*** She was beautiful in every sense but she was a child, and an immature little girl. ***To Bad***He thought to himself. "I accept your apology but you are from now on to sit in the front of the classroom, I also want you to write the paper that the rest of the students are doing and add another page but your topic is on why you should listen to your teachers. Understand?" "Yes, I understand." She weakly stated and walked back into the classroom.

END FLASH BACK

Now she was in her bedroom doing the paper that Mr. Shields had given her. Andrew had offered to help her out but the new computer he had gotten her in the morning was all she really needed to do it. Andrew had given her a few gifts after that one night. *_Damn I knew I was good but damn._* She cooed to herself. That night they had done the "dirty" as he called it several time. Although she hadn't given it up to him since; she still had him wrapped around her finger tight, she was playing hard to get. She wasn't planning on doing it with him anymore or until she needed to do it anyways. Though that first taste she gave him was all she needed. Since then he had sent her flowers almost every day; best off all about a week ago some flowers arrived with an envelope. Inside there was a letter and a credit card.

*Flash Back*

_Dear: Serena_

_My, love since that night I cannot seem to stop thinking of you. I wake with your face in my thoughts and every night I go to sleep I think of your sweet lips. I would love to go out with you one day, maybe to dinner and the movies. With this letter you might have noticed a credit card. This is my gift to you. It cannot compare to the night we spent but I hope it makes you as happy as you have made me. Buy to your hearts content it is unlimited. Enjoy!_

_Love, Andrew._

_P.S._

_Buy something lacey for me, will you. :)_

Crumpling the piece of paper she picked up her cellphone and texted Andrew a quick thank you before calling all the girls and inviting them on a shopping spree.

*End Flash Back*

"Everything is going perfect Mina. He's eating out of my hand. I haven't even gotten in trouble, not once." Serena had always confined in Mina her plans. Although Mina most of the time disapproved of her sister's greed, she always stood a safe distance away so that she could be there for her sister for whenever she needed it. "Serena, are you sure you should be doing this to him? Not forgetting that he is way older than you and he is our Principal." Mina tried to convince her sister. "Mina, you need to understand. He has money. A lot of it and I know that I can have everything I was meant to have with him. Why can't you understand my need to get out of this stupid poverty, I was meant for so much more." She whined. "Well I hope that you know what you're doing." Mina finished that conversation and changed it quickly. "Hey what happened with Professor Shield's? I heard from Amy that yet again you two got into an argument." Serena's face turned furious. "I think that man has it out for me. I mean I walk in to that classroom and he seems to forget about all the other students and just centralizes on picking on me." She moaned out not happy with the way he treated her. "I think you're just mad that he doesn't go googly-eyed when he sees you like all the others" Mina teased. "No! I really think he has it out for me. Imagine instead of sending me to Andrew like always, this time he decided to give me a punishment himself. Can you believe that?" She said as she huffed and stomped over to sit on her bed. "Well it might be because every time he sends you over there you never get punished. I think he's starting to get suspicious. I mean who goes to the Principal's office so willingly and never gets in trouble?" Serena looked at her with questioning eyes. "Are we that obvious?" she asked Mina. "Well no but you need to be careful. For your own good. Anyways how did he punish you?" Mina asked curious. "Well he gave me in-house that he personally arranged for him to be watching over and what's worse is that it's just going to be us two on Saturday, all day. "She looked at mina for help but found none. "Well, have fun Serene." Mina said smiling at her sister and walked out.

*Flash Back*

It had been a couple days since Serena had argued with her Darien and she was trying to stay out of trouble. So she came into class early every day and sat in the desk he had assigned to her. As everyone sat on their seats Darien walked through the door way. This was going to be a bad day she could sense it. He put his suit case on his mahogany desk and turned around to begin writing on the board.

After a half an hour of non-stop note taking, he began asking for us to pass up our homework assignments up to the front of the room. That's when Serena panicked. *_Homework? Oh my goodness, I spent the night talking with Andrew over dinner at the new French Restaurant Bi'shoure. Now what? Professor Shields is going to kill me!_* Papers started pouring on to her desk from other students. Unfortunately now that she sat in the front she got all the papers. She organized the pile of papers now in front of her and she brought them up to his desk. He took them from her hands and told all of the students to do some problems in their workbook while he graded them.

He sat there on his desk for the rest of the period and threw lunch. When the class returned every one took their seat and talked quietly with one another while the teacher was done. Although by that time Darien was completely done and just waiting for Serena. * I can't believe her. She didn't do the paper that I specifically said was due today, no excuses. She's going to get a piece of my mind.* He was almost foaming at the mouth. He noticed her walking into the classroom and stood up to make an announcement. "Class calm down, I have an announcement to make. Some student did extraordinarily well and some student didn't do so well. I have written the next assignment on the board. While you guys do it I will call all of you one at a time outside so that we can speak about your paper." On the other side of the room Serena freaked. *I've done it now.* She nervously bit on her bottom lip while students were being called up to the talk with the professor outside. Then finally her name was called. Silently she stood up and walked outside into the hallway and heard the door close behind her.

"Serena can you please explain to me why I don't have a paper for you?" He asked her coldly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shields, I do have the paper I just forgot to print it out and bring it with me, but I do have it." Serena said trying to hide her face from him. Darien went over to the phone in his office and motioned to her with his arm to follow him. After speaking on the phone for a few minutes he turned to face Serena. "Well, young lady as punishment will be asked to join me for in-house this upcoming weekend, so I suggest you cancel all your plans." Serena was shocked, she could believe it. One whole day in hell.

*End Flash Back*

And that's how she got stuck spending a day with him.


	4. Chapter 3

"Morning, Mom." Serena told her mother as she served her a plate of breakfast. "Morning, Sweetheart. Where's your sister, her breakfast is going to get cold." Her mother sat down across from her on the small wooden round table and dug in to her breakfast.

'_How am I going to tell her about in-house today? Think, Serena, think._'

While they both ate breakfast Mina came down the stairs and took her place at the table. "Morning, Mom. Morning, Sis." Mina said with a sigh while trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey, Mina do you want to help me out with a project of mine?" Serena told her sister with telling eyes. Mina just nodded and continued with the food in front of her. After breakfast was cleared of each one of their plates, their mom gathered them up and stood up.

"Hey, girls my sister called me this morning and she asked if I could come over and help her out with the new baby. Would you girls like to come?" Their mother asked while washing the dishes.

"When are you going mom?" Mina asked getting up from the table.

"Maybe in a few weeks, I told her I would get back to her on it?" She continued.

"Well have fun mom, I have too much work, and I rather stay here and study." Serena finally spoke up.

"Well, that's okay dear, I don't mind. Besides I was planning on asking you guys to stay so that you could watch over the house while I'm gone." She said as she finished up with the dishes and started heading up the stairs.

"Hey, Serena what project where you talking about? Last time I checked we have every class together and I have no projects due." Mina eyed her sister suspiciously. "Mina I need your help. I have to go to in-house in about an hour with the teacher from hell and Andrew also needs me to clean his office. I won't have time." Serena said desperately. "So tell Andrew that you have in-house today and you can't go help him." Mina reasoned. "I can't because then he will step in and I'm already having problems keeping 'us' a secret." Serena shot back. "So how can I help you Serena?" She asked. "Well, Andrew isn't going to be in his office today, he has meetings all day. So you can sneak in and clean up so that he won't get suspicious and when he gets back he'll think that I have already came and gone." Mina looked at Serena from the staircase and just shook her head but agreed to help her.

In-House

He sat patiently on his black leather chair and reclined back on it. Staring at the only desk in the room that sat right in front of his big mahogany desk; he was lost in thought.

'**Is she coming? She better get here in time?'**

Then the door opened slowly to reveal Serena standing on the other side of it. Her golden locks flowed loosely down her sides and her head was bowed down as she walked towards him.

"I'm here." She said quietly. Almost at a whisper.

"I see." He said in a humorous tone. "Well, take a sit Ms. Moon." As he spoke he directed her to the seat with his hand. She followed his request and sat on the only desk available in the room. As she did Darien stood from his chair and walked around his desk to her.

"Well, Miss Moon you seem calmer than usual. Can I ask to what do I owe that change in you?" Darien spoke in an unusual husky tone that sent shivers down Serena's back.

"I have simply decided that it would be best if I just keep quiet around you. That way I can avoid all the problems with you." Serena said looking up at him for the first time since she entered the room.

"Well I'm glad you think this, but it is too late to get out of in-house today. Although I do hope you are serious about what you just said. But moving on to the matters at hand, shall we?" Darien walked over to the front of her desk and leaned on the front of his mahogany desk so that they were facing each other. "Well, Serena I feel that your grades might suffer if you keep acting up in my class. I hope that this is not what you want."

Serena's eyes widened at this statement. "You can't do that!" Serena hissed at him standing up from her desk. "And why not?" Darien retorted. "Because I always do all my work." She said triumphantly. "Well, if you did all your work you wouldn't be in this predicament. Or shall I remind you of the paper you still have not turned in." The mocking smile on his face was getting Serena furious. "As a matter of fact..." She cut herself off as she searched in her bag for the paper then handed to him with a smile. "This paper, Professor Shields?" He quickly grabbed the paper out of her hand and looked it over for a few minutes. "Well it seems good from what I've read but you won't get higher than a 'B', if that. Remember, it is three days late." Darien told her as he tossed the paper on top of a pile of documents on his desk. "I hate you, you are by far the worst person I have ever met. You are infuriating!" She yelled at him but his smirk only just grew. "And I hate that big mouth of yours but I know just how to shut it up." Darien said while grabbing onto the back of her head and kissing her roughly on the lips. His fingers laced through her golden locks keeping her close to him. Their lips molded in an instant; and with a shocked gasp Serena opened her mouth and gave Darien entrance. His free hand roamed down to her waist where it snaked its way around her to pull her closer, dragging her off the chair. He was in full control and he liked it. Suddenly he pulled away and smirked at her dazed face but did not release his hold on her, supporting her weight with his strong arms.

'_That kiss was amazing_.' Was the only thing that Serena could think of in her hazed head? Her lips still tingled with the taste and feel of his. She was blushing profusely and tried to clear her head before looking up at him and seeing the enormous smirk on his face. Anger grew in the pit of her stomach and she began pounding on his chest and wiggling to get free but his arms only held her tighter. "Let me go, you moron!" She squealed. "Calm down Serena it was just an innocent kiss. Besides why are you fighting you enjoyed it as much as me." Darien said as he tried to steal another kiss from her. She turned her face from his advances and pushed hard on his chest. "I did no such thing. " Serena retorted. "So then why did you respond to the kiss, Sere?" He sweetly replied to her. "I did not and don't call me Sere, to you its Ms. Moon." Finally he let go of his grasp on her and she started heading for the door. "Where are you going?" Darien asked. Turning around Serena faced him. "I'm leaving what does it look like?" "I didn't say you could leave?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "Let go Darien! I'm leaving we have nothing to talk about and please forget about that kiss because it never happened." She pulled her wrist free and walked out.

'**She said my name. It sounds like music out of her ears. Why does that little brat tempt me so much?'**


	5. Author's note

**A letter from the Author.**

**A/N:** When I wrote this story I was hoping for it to become very popular. Although I wrote this story years ago I recently posted it. A few days ago I re-read it and made several changes in it to make it alot better for the reader. I have also decided that I will not wait to have many reviews because as long as some readers out there enjoy my work I will post a sequel to it. So hopefully for the few people that follow this story you will be glad to know that the story is re-written and made so much better. With my new found college education and writing skills I know you will enjoy it as well as the sequel. This story is for you the people who follow it and enoy reading it. I promise I will not dissapoint you. Also, my second story will also get a face lift and be reposted if you would like to read it. Please make sure to check up on the latest post I will have the redone stories done by the end of the month and maybe i'll have time to post the first couple chapters of the sequel.


End file.
